My tears of sorrow, My tears of joy
by xPhantom-Willowx
Summary: INUxYYH Kagome loses her friends in the final battle then she finds out she's......HieiKag
1. Chapter 1

My tears of sorrow, my tears of joy

Chapter1: Remembering the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Dream… She walked through the forest screaming "INUYASHA!" but no one replied. She traveled deeper into the forest and then she saw right at the sacred tree was Inuyasha fighting Naraku. He saw her and he was about to attack her when Sango jumped in the way. "No Songo!" screamed Miroku. Then… 

(A/N: this dream made me cry T.T)

**Reality**

She woke up with sweat trickling down her forehead. "Dammit, not again that's the same dream!" screamed Kagome. "What's wrong my imouto?" asked the taiyoukai Sesshomaru. " Nothings wrong Sesshou… It was just that same dream about them," she said. " Kagome you know you aren't the only one who has to suffer the burden of the past. Your friends died protecting you." Sesshomaru's eyes softened when Kagome held her head down in defeat. **That's exactly why** thought Kagome. **They died protecting me and I just stood there helpless.** Kagome slowly stood up from the bed, the silk sheets wrapped around her. She removed the blankets and headed to the doors. " Where are you going?" asked Sesshomaru. "I'm going to go training," she said in an emotionless voice. He just nodded and watched her leave.** Why do you do this to your-self imouto? **Thought Sesshomaru. Kagome gracefully walked away from Sesshomaru's castle into the gardens. It had been two years…. two years since her friends died she could still see it so clearly:

Flashback 

_She just got back from visiting her mother when she walked through the forest she heard a noise so she started to head towards that noise. When she came to a clearing she saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fighting of Naraku. Then Naraku suddenly spotted Kagome so he was about to attack her when her friend Sango jumped in front of her taking the attack. "No Sango!" screamed her love Miroku. He ran up to Sango and held her in his arms. She opened her eyes and said "Miroku I love…you" she said. Miroku had tears in his eyes and then he hugged her and said "Sango I love you too." "Thank you" then Sango died. "Good-bye…my love" he whispered. He slowly stood up and faced Naraku "You will pay for killing Sango" he whispered. He stuck out his right hand _(a/n: was it his right hand can't remember?)_ and yelled "Wind Tunnel!" He sucked in many samyosho and miasma so the poison finally got to him. He fell to the ground next to Sango and said, "Good luck…my friends" then he died next to his one true love. "No Miroku! Sango!" yelled Kagome. Then she looked ahead of her Inuyasha just attacked Naraku with the strongest wind scar she had ever seen. She saw her chance and threw a sacred arrow at Naraku but what she didn't realize was that Naraku shot a tentacle right through Inuyasha's heart. Naraku turned to ashes and then Kagome ran up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha are you alright?" "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't always nice to you but I wanted you to know…" "Stop it," whispered Kagome " I wanted you to know I will always love you" "no you can't die!" screamed Kagome. Then Inuyasha closed his eyes never to open them again. Kagome slowly stood up with tears in her eyes but those tears never fell. So on the day her friends died she never even shed one tear…………_

Reality… 

Kagome stood in the garden all alone sitting next to a Sakura tree. She thought about what happened after that. She collected all the shards then she went home and found out that she was a forbidden demon of fire and ice she was also part silver dragon. She went to visit her family after that but found out that they died in a car accident… and even then she still didn't cry. She knew what it meant to be a forbidden so she never showed her emotions she held all her pain inside. After her family died she spent more time in the feudal era. She then lived with her nii-san, Sesshomaru. He trained her with every thing he knew he even taught her how to make a whip out of her youkai. She also learned how to mask her scent and her aura. But her ice and firepowers she learned by herself. Kagome never really thought about how she looked but all the men at the castle would stare at her in awe. She had long raven black hair with red, blue, and silver streaks in them. She had a strong body but it still was very feminine. She had long silver claws and sharp, white fangs that would glimmer when she smiled. But what caught everyone's attention were her eyes. She had the most captivating eyes any one has ever seen. They were silvery eyes that had streaks of blue in them and they would sometimes change to pure white with black pupils if she were angry. All the woman in the castle envied her for her beautiful looks.

She was alone in the garden practicing her ice techniques when suddenly a ball of orange fur leapt at her. She caught it and smiled when she heard the voice of a young child saying "oka-san, oka-san where is Rin?" it was little Shippo. Shippo was her adoptive kitsune son. She went to the village to see Kaede and found out Shippo and Kirara were still alive. She answered "Rin is in the castle with Jaken why don't you go play with her?" "Okay oka-san" he said excited. After he left Kagome ran at great speed to Sesshomaru's study. She opened the door and stepped in, and there was Sesshomaru reading a few scrolls. "Sesshomaru?" "Yes imouto?" "Can I go visit my time for a little?" Sesshomaru sighed " very well but you must be careful" " thank you," said Kagome. She got a few things from her room then ran to the well. As she reached the well she thought **maybe I should go visit Yusuke.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The spirit detectives

**Reikai…**

It was around midnight when Koenma prince of the spirit world called his spirit detectives.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

I barged into the room and said "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TODDLER IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" but what surprised me was that Koenma didn't tell me to stop calling him toddler like he usually does he just looked at the papers on his desk. He looked pretty worried. I could tell the others noticed too, he looked up and said "Yusuke I have a mission for you," he said in a cold voice. I was really nervous.

**Normal P.O.V**

Koenma continued, "you must find a demon and bring her back to Reikai, her name is Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke grabbed him by the collar and said in a low menacing voice "What the hell do you want with Kagome" he whispered. "So you know who Kagome is?" asked Koenma. "Yea, now tell me what you want with her!" Koenma sighed he knew this was going to be hard for Yusuke. "Well you have to bring her back and make sure she has the Shikon no Tama." Hiei and Kurama looked shocked. Then Kurama said "but I thought the Shikon no Tama was a myth" "Hn." (A/N: give you one guess on who said that ) "Well it's not a myth, I have heard that a priestess has it in her possession so I want you to bring her to me" said Koenma. "When are we leaving" asked the very pissed of Yusuke. "Right now" then a portal opened beneath them and all you could hear was a "DAMN YOU TODDLER!"

**Yusuke's House**

They all fell on the floor except for Hiei because he moved out of the way before he could get squashed by the baffon Kuwabara. "So Yusuke when are we going to start looking for Kagome? By the way how do you know who she is?" asked Kurama. "She's my cousin, now lets get going she lives at a shrine thats a little far away we'll be there by the time she wakes up," he said. So they all left towards the shrine.

**Kagome's House (Kagome's P.O.V)**

I got out of the well when I felt the strong presence of two demons and my cousin and another man. So I quickly masked my scent and aura also my powers so they wouldn't know how strong I was. "This is going to be a long day," I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Kagome meets the spirit detectives

Hiei's P.O.V 

We were walking for a while and I was forced to walk besides the buffoon. Hn, some ningens could be really slow sometimes especially that baka, Kuwabara. But what I was really curious about was the girl. I wondered how she got a hold of the Shikon no Tama.

Normal P.O.V 

The gang finally reached the steps and they started to climb them. Hiei raced up the steps in a blur and Kurama leapt up to the top of the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara just kept climbing until they reached the top. They all turned to look at Hiei and Kurama because they were staring at something or someone…

Kagome's P.O.V 

I put my stuff in the house and changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a silver muscle shirt with a black dragon encircling it. I also put on a necklace that my nii-san gave me, it was a silver dragon that was wrapped around a black gem. I remembered when we first started calling Sesshomaru my older brother.

Flashback

_During the time when we started collecting the jewel shards we decided we would make an alliance with Sesshomaru. It just so happened that we ran into him "Hello……little brother." "What do you want Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. I decided to step in and I said "Sesshomaru we were searching for you so we could make an alliance, will you except our offer?" I asked. Right then a youkai came out from behind and since Rin was with him he immediately protected her. Everyone was of fighting the demon that they didn't notice the other demon come up behind them. It was about to attack Rin but then I saved her. Sesshomaru then was very grateful and decided he would take our offer. After that we ran into him many times and he and I became very close and he started to look at me as a little sister and I saw him as a big brother. He told me more things then even his brother knows. He trusted me and we became very close. _

Normal P.O.V 

Kagome opened the door and stepped out-side a few minutes later Hiei and Kurama were up the steps. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara got up. Hiei and Kurama kept staring at Kagome. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara finally looked at where they were staring.

Hiei's P.O.V 

I looked ahead of me when I heard a door open and close. When I looked there I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen before…wait, BEAUTIFUL! No she's just a ningen. Then when the others came up I looked away and said Hn. I will not be reduced to human emotions.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

When I reached the top of the stairs a woman with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen was outside staring at us. She had beautiful black hair with red, blue, and silver streaks in them. She appeared to be very strong but her body still was very beautiful.

_-Let me out! –yelled Yoko._

no Yoko

-_but she could be our mate!-_

NO!

-_FINE! Be that way-_

Sometimes I wonder how I can put up with him.

Normal P.O.V 

Kagome walked up to Kurama and Hiei and said "Hello how may I help you?" "Kagome?" asked Yusuke. Kagome turned around and saw her cousin "Hello Yusuke," she smiled slightly. Yusuke ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Kagome it's been so long since I've seen you how have you been?" "I've been good I've missed you I never got to see you were always busy…" said Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" asked Yusuke. "Yea I'm fine," said Kagome. "okay if you say so, where are your mom and Souta and grandpa?" asked Yusuke. Kagome looked down and said " Yusuke… they died in a car crash." Yusuke was expecting her to cry but when he looked at her face he just saw emotionless eyes, not a tear was in sight. "why did you come here? With two demons no less." They all looked at her surprised and then Yusuke said "Kagome our boss, Koenma wants to see you because you have the Shikon no Tama." "well then what are we waiting for lets go to your boss." Said Kagome. "right, Botan open a portal for us to the toddler." said Yusuke. Kagome had a cold smirk on her face. **If you think for one second that I'll hand over the jewel you'll be surprised at how wrong you are Koenma.**

**(a/n: i know this chapter sucked T.T...but please review anyways i'll try to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho

Chapter 4: Koenma

Hiei P.O.V 

I saw that the onna had a smirk on her face and I was wondering what she was planning. I tried to read her mind but all I got was a painful shock in my head. Then I heard someone say:**You know you really shouldn't try to read my mind forbidden child your jagan eye can't go through my mind barrier **I growled at that no one calls me forbidden/Hn. How do you know I have a jagan eye and how can you speak to me telepathically…/ **you'll find out soon enough now can you tell me your name **this Kagome person was truly interesting and before I knew it I said /Hiei/ **well Hiei it's a pleasure to meet you **after that we walked through the portal.

Normal P.O.V 

The group including Kagome walked through the portal that Botan made. When they got out of the portal they were in Koenma's office. "hello Kagome it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Koenma. "why did you summon me here" she asked in an emotionless voice. Koenma then became reallynervous. "uh…uh, I summoned you here because I would like to ask you to hand over the Shikon no Tama," said Koenma. Kagome smirked **what a predictabletoddler he is, like I would hand over the Shikon no Tama** Kagome thought to herself. "Listen here Koenma, there is no way that I am going to hand over the Shikon no Tama and besides I'm the guardian its in the right hands." "but there could still be demons out there trying to steal it from you, so will you allow my spirit detectives to protect you" asked Koenma. Kagome sighed and said "very well." "alright, I'll make a portal to your home and the detectives will go with you," then Koenma yelled "Botan open a portal to the shrine!" she opened the portal and then the spirit detectives and Kagome walked through.

Kagome's Shrine Normal P.O.V 

When they arrived at the shrine Yusuke walked up to Kagome and told her "you have some explaining to do" " I know come on in…. oh, and your friends can come to If they like," said Kagome. They all came inside except for Kuwabara because he had to go home to tell his sister he was all right. When they entered the house they all sat down and then Kagome said "I will tell you my story only if you tell me your story as well," said Kagome. "Fine," said Yusuke. " It all started on my fifteenth birthday I went to go get Buyo from the old bone eaters well. When I got there I found him but as I went near the well a demon came out and grabbed me then it dragged me in the well and as I was passing the well the jewel glowed from my body. The demon disintegrated and then I stepped out of the well only to see a field but then I saw the Goshibunko tree so I ran to it but when I saw it there was a half demon by the name of Inuyasha bound to that tree…(add the rest of the story)…Then I collected all the jewel shards and lived with my older brother Sesshomaru." "That such a sad story," said Kurama. They all agreed even Hiei. Then Yusuke told them their story. Kagome told them everything except about the part that she was a demon, a forbidden demon no less. Then after that they had somefood and then everyone went home except for Hiei.

Hiei P.O.V 

I knew there were parts that she wasn't telling us about her story so I am going to get it out of her. I walked up to her and said, "you didn't tell us everything did you?" then she stood up and smiled slightly but I could tell it was a sad smile then I heard her say, " I suppose I could tell you…." I was slightly surprised that she would tell me so easily but at least I was about to know why.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome stood up and told Hiei to follow her up the stairs to her room she sat on her bed and Hiei sat on the chair across from her bed. It wasn't long until Kagome said, "the part that I was leaving out was that I am a demon." Hiei stood there shoked because he couldn't even sense her demon aura he just thought she was another human. Then Hiei asked, "what type of demon are you?" Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes and then she said something in such a quiet voice that if he weren't a demon he wouldn't have heard it. His eyes were wide at what she said she was a forbidden demon of fire and ice like him and she was also a silver dragon. Then after Hiei snapped out of his daze he asked her, "Why didn't you tell the others? Why did you willingly tell me?" Kagome looked up at him and said, "I told you because you were a forbidden like me and I didn't tell Yusuke or the others because I guess I was afraid that they would reject me." Hiei kept staring at her for a while until he asked her, " do you wish that you were something else do you hate being forbidden?" Kagome looked up at him and gave him a small smile then she stood up and embraced him, she felt his pain and his sadness and she wanted to comfort him, then she whispered in his ear, " I accept what I am but it is still saddens me when people reject me but by being who I am I know who is a true friend and who isn't…. I know that my friends will stay by my side and care for me even though I am what I am." Hiei listened to the words she said and he new that she was right and he was also surprised that she would embrace him but it was soothing to him and he rested his head on her shoulder listening to her comforting words. They stayed like that for a while until Hiei got out of her embrace he needed to leave to check on his sister before he left he heard Kagome say "see you later Hiei," and the only thing she heard before he was out of her sight was a "Hn."

(A/N: well here is chapter number four I hope you liked it I'll have chapter five up as soon as I can…)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyahsa

Chapter 5: Returning to the past

Kagome's shrine before midnight 

**Normal P.O.V:**

Kagome stood awake staring at the stars through her window. She was bored and she couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the park to train. She slowly went and got dressed she wore a black t-shirt with a silver dragon wrapped around it and she put on silver baggy pants that had chains on it. She also put on a pair of combat boots and then grabbed her sword. She quickly snuck out of the house and ran to the park.

**Hiei's P.O.V:**

I just finished checking on Yukina then I ran to Kagome's house. I jumped in the sacred tree and looked through the window expecting to see a sleeping Kagome but no one was there. I quickly searched for her aura and found nothing. I started to get worried and I had no idea why it's not like I care about her but that thought was quickly washed away by more worry. Then suddenly I felt a huge amount of energy coming from the park so I quickly ran there hoping that Kagome was safe.

**(Normal P.O.V) at the park:**

Kagome reached a nice spot in the park where there was a clearing surrounded by sakura trees. She quickly drew her sword and started doing stances, and then she fought as if she was fighting someone else. After about thirty minutes of practice she dropped her sword some one was invading her mind and they were bringing out unwanted memories. The memories of her friend's death and then her family's death came racing through her mind. She did the only thing she could…. she screamed from all the pain. It was so overwhelming then whoever was in her head started attacking her mind barriers. Her powers where slowly coming out trying to force whoever was in her head out. She fell to her knees she did the only thing she could she used her powers and pushed the person out. Right before the person left she saw an image of Naraku smirking then before she fell unconscious she whispered to no one "no…he can't be back"

**Hiei's P.O.V:**

I quickly raced to the park when I got there I saw Kagome about to fall but I was surprised at what she said. I had no idea what she meant when she said, "no…he can't be back." I quickly ran to her and caught her before she fell. I picked her up and then I picked her sword up. I heard her whimper and then she snuggled into me and put her arms around my neck. Thank god she was unconscious or she would be able to see the blush on my cheeks. I quickly ran to her home and opened her window then I jumped in. I laid Kagome on her bed and I heard her whimper again and I wondered what caused her so much pain. Then I quickly jumped out onto the sacred tree.

**Kagome's Dream:**

She was reliving her past the same dream she had every time she went to sleep the same dream that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Kagome wanted to scream but she couldn't she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't fall. She whimpered she couldn't do anything about her past. All the pain inside her was growing more it was so unbearable. She felt empty and she felt numb.

End of Kagome's dream 

**Normal P.OV:**

Kagome woke up around 5 in the morning. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up but quickly brought a hand to her head she had an enormous headache. She ignored the pain and went to take a shower. After she got out she put on a blue shirt with a crimson dragon on it and a pair of baggy black pants with a silver dragon going around the left leg. Then she put on her combat boots and slipped on her trench coat. She packed a few things from her home and put them in her black bag. She was going to head back to Sesshomaru's place. She went downstairs and opened the door to see the spirit detectives outside. She looked at Yusuke with empty eyes and asked, "What are you all doing here?" Yusuke was getting scared his cousin looked so empty. He said, "We came because it's our mission to protect you?" "Oh," said Kagome. She completely forgot about them. Kurama then noticed that she was carrying a black bag then he asked "Kagome where are you going?" Kagome looked at Kurama and said, "I'm going down the well to go to my older brothers home." "Then it's settled," said Yusuke "we're going with Kagome." "Fine," said Kagome "but don't get killed by a demon." They all went into the well house and everyone held onto Kagome. They jumped in and a blue light surrounded them when it vanished Kagome was already out of the well because she did not want to get squashed by everyone else. She looked down and saw that they were all squashed together. Hiei was in the middle getting squished by the other three. Kagome bent down and grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him out before he got squashed to death. Then Kurama jumped out and Yusuke had to drag Kuwabara out of the well. Kagome made a mental link with Hiei and said, **thank you Hiei for bringing me back to my house /**Hn. How did you find out it was me/ **I have my ways so don't worry about it. **Then Hiei couldn't help but ask /what happened to you when I found you in the park you were unconscious/ he tried really hard to keep the curiosity out of his voice. He saw Kagome stiffen and then he heard her say **I'll tell you later right now isn't a good time /**Hn./ then their mental conversation was over. After they got out of the well they were walking towards the west to Sesshomaru's castle with Kagome ahead leading them and Hiei was jumping through the trees, everyone else was behind Kagome. After about a few hours of walking she could tell that everyone was getting tired so she set up camp. Everyone was lying down from exhaustion, except for Hiei he was in a tree close by and Kagome, she was just leaning against a tree. Everyone soon fell asleep except for Kagome she didn't want to have those nightmares again and she didn't want everyone else to find out and become worried about her so she stayed awake. She stood up and went for a walk Hiei saw that she was leaving so he followed her. Kagome stopped by a river and stared at the water she sensed Hiei in the tree so she said, "you can come out." Hiei quickly jumped next to her and sat down. Then he said "Hn. why aren't you sleeping?" "I can't sleep," said Kagome. "Hn, are you going to tell me why you where unconscious?" Kagome looked at Hiei and said "I went to the park to train then all of a sudden someone was forcing themselves into my mind they were showing me my memories and it hurt so much. I had to use some of my strength to get them out of my head but before I fell unconscious I saw…. Naraku." "I thought he was dead?" "He's suppose to be but I'm not sure," said Kagome. Hiei saw the pain in her eyes and before he knew it he was hugging Kagome. Her eyes were wide she was surprised that Hiei was embracing her. She was even more surprised when he said "everything is going to be alright if he is alive we'll help you get rid of him once and for all." She felt comfortable with Hiei for some reason and she finally let her pain out. She rested her head on his chest and she started to cry all you could hear in the quiet forest was silent sobs and clinking sounds every time a gem hit the forest floor. Hiei held onto her waist tighter he could feel her pain he remembered when she comforted him so now he wants to do the same. He could tell that she's been holding in her pain for a long time. At the sound of her even breathing he knew that she was asleep. He looked down at her and all he could say was "beautiful" she was so kind and he knew how he felt about her. He knows he loves her but he wasn't sure if he should tell her. He picked her up then ran back to camp and he jumped in a tree and held Kagome close to him and soon enough he fell asleep to.

(A/N: I finally updated sorry for the long wait I know this chapter sucks to but please review anyways…)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Chapter 6: Jealousy

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke up to feel herself in someone's arms she looked up and saw that it was Hiei. Slowly she tried to get out of his embrace but he just held on tighter. As she tried with more force this time she heard Hiei growl and he pulled her to him. Hiei then nuzzled into her neck, Kagome then felt her face heat up as he did that. Kagome turned in his embrace and tried to wake him up after a while he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

Hiei's P.O.V 

As I opened my eyes I saw that Kagome was looking at me with a blush on her face. I looked and saw what I was doing and I immediately let go of her. She smiled at me and jumped of the tree. I stared at her as she walked away. After a few minutes she came back with fish. She then started a fire with her powers and started to cook the fish. I jumped down next to her and sat down she smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush that was staining my cheeks, she just looked so beautiful. "How much farther until we reach Sesshomaru's castle?" I asked. "We just have to walk a couple of more hours and then we'll be there." I saw that she looked at everyone and then she turned to me "Hiei do you mind waking everyone up while I go get water for the ramen?" I slowly nodded. Soon Kagome started to walk away.

Normal P.O.V 

Hiei walked over to everyone and in a flash he was in front of everyone and he lit their pants on fire. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke woke up screaming yelling to put the fire out, even Kurama. Hiei just sighed and dispersed of the fire. Slowly they all sat down and Hiei just stared at them uninterested. Yusuke then asked, "Where's Kagome?" Suddenly they all felt a presence going towards Kagome at fast rate. They all jumped up and started running towards Kagome. Hiei was going faster hoping that Kagome wouldn't get hurt. As they got there what they saw wasn't something they expected. Koga was there holding Kagome's hands in his and Hiei wasn't to happy about that. "Hey Koga," said Kagome. "Kagome how's my woman doing, I didn't know you were a demon". Hiei walked up to Koga and pulled his hands away from Kagome and said, "She's **not** your woman" "And what right do you have to say she's not my woman?" as they continued to argue about Kagome she was just staring at them starting to get annoyed. Suddenly Hiei lit Koga's clothes on fire and he started to scream while he was doing that he happened to trip over a frog and he landed face first in mud. Then she yelled, "ENOUGH!!! Koga I am not your woman I only see you as a friend." Koga then frowned and said, "fine but hopefully you will change your mind soon." Everyone was trying really hard to keep a straight face while Koga had mud all over his face and his clothes were burned. With that he stormed off heading back to his den. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the floor laughing then ten seconds later Yusuke was up with a serious face on everyone was just staring at him and Kagome's left eye was twitching then Yusuke said, "what?" Kagome just hit him over the head and yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUST BE LAUGHING THEN TURN ALL SERIOUS!!!" Then Yusuke said, "What was that all about?" "Oh nothing Koga just keeps saying that I'm his woman." Then Kagome heard a low growl next to her and saw that it was Hiei. Kagome just sighed and told everyone to head back to the camp while she finished getting the water. As she returned to the camp she saw Kuwabara tied to a stick with a fruit in his mouth roasting over a fire. Kagome then turned to Hiei he just blinked and looked away feigning innocence. She put the water down completely ignoring that Kuwabara was still over the fire and walked up to Hiei and asked, "Did you do this?" when he didn't answer she heard Yusuke say, "he's just mad because Kuwabara kept saying how you were so lovely and that you would be his girlfriend." In a split second Hiei was standing next to Yusuke and he knocked him out. Kagome just sighed and said, "I'll never understand you guys."


End file.
